1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automated game feeders.
2. Description of Prior Art
As any hunter will recount, it can be a tremendous hassle to restock a game feeder. Most feeders feature a feed holder elevated above the ground, a lid that covers the feed holder, and a feed dispenser, which is typically disposed at a position beneath the stored feed so as to make use of gravity moving the feed downward. A problem with restocking a feeder is commonly encountered because the person restocking will usually have to remove the lid of the feeder and position a ladder on the feeder to get in a position to refill the feed holder. This manual refilling is not only a nuisance, but creates a safety concern as the person refilling is engaging in a complicated task while simultaneously balancing on a ladder leaned against the feeder. This problem is more significant if the user is attempting to restock the feeder when it is cold, icy, wet, or in the dark. An automated approach to refilling the feeder is desirable. Others, such as Daniel Klepac, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,563 addressed the issue of refilling a game feeder, however, his approach was to create a winch system that physically raised and lowered the feed containing portion of the game feeder. This design, although useful, does not address the problems solved by the present invention in the same manner. Further, the invention relies on a more complicated array of moving parts than the present invention. Inventor William Welch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,290 (1995) also attempted to ease the burden of refilling a game feeder, however, his invention also involved use of a pulley and winch system that relies on lowering the feed holder to the feed. The present invention takes a different approach to solving the problem of resupply of a game feeder.